leah's change
by MissBlack4eva
Summary: It's been 4 years since Leah left La Push taking something that belonged to Jacob. And now she was back for Seths wedding to Nessie along with a little boy.


I look into his eyes and I saw that they were filled with lust. I gulp. I teleport us out of the house and into my haven. My quarters in Italy. Jacob let's go and takes a deep breath, he looks around and then he growls. "Where the he'll are we?" I bite my bottom lip, "Ummm in Italy?" He takes another breath when I started to see his body shake. I walk away from him to get to my closet. I open it and I take out my black booty shorts and my white tube top. " You really need to chill Jacob." I say while I take off my clothes. I was standing in front of him stark naked and I knew it affected him. It affected him now because I changed majorly. I glare at him, " Jake. Did you really think I was going to give in now that I'm your mate? Don't you remember these words, 'Do us a favor and jump off a cliff Leah'. Cause I do. " I smirk when his whole face turned white. I bite my lower lip, " But that doesn't mean I don't want anything from you." He frowns and I smile. I push him to the bed and I staddle him. I place my hands on his chest and I push my hair back si that it was away from my face and his face. I lean in to kiss him and he meets me half way.  
The kiss was filled with passion, so much passion that I swear I heard myself moan. I could feel him get hard thou his pants and I pull away. I move my hand down to his pans and I unhook the button. I slowly lower the zipper and I saw his eyes flash. I grin. He flips us over and I growl, "No. I want to be on top" Jacob stands up and he starts to take off his pants. I bite my lip, trying not to moan. Jacob finally takes every piece of clothes he has I I gasp. He was much bigger then I expected. He must be 12' inches big and thick. I moan. Jacob then lays down and I grin. I climb on top of him and I grabbed one of his hands so that he could lead his cock into me. He slowly enters me and I quickly hold onto his shoulders. When he was all the way into me i sit up straight. I could feel him touching parts no one touched before. After a second or so I got used to him and I slowly moved. It felt so good that I moan. I threw my head back and I slowly started to move faster. I could feel Jacob getting harder, I lean down and I whisper in his ear, "fuck me." He moans and he flips me over so now I was on the bottom. He places his hands above my head and starts to thrust harder and harder into me. I moan, I close my eyes and I slowly seep into Jacobs. I moan when feel his emotions. I could feel him holding back, "Jake. Come in me."  
I say in his ear. When Jacob came, the force of his tipped mine. I screamed his name when I came. I open my eyes to find Jacob staring straight at me. I smile, "Jacob." I whisper and his lips were on mine as soon as I said his name, I moan. I pull away from the kiss and I feel Jacob smile. I smile back, " We need to head back." I whisper. He nods. I feel him slowly slip out of me and I moan. I grab his arm, " not yet." I felt Jacob get hard again and I moan. He pushes into me again and I moan. Once he was all the way in he leant forward, kissing my chest. He got into a steady rhythm and I lifted my ankle to sit on his shoulder. He pushed against my leg stretching my thigh muscle which burned with each thrust. "Faster...Jake...Please..." He smiled at my challenge as he repositioned his arm. Metting my request, his pace quickened and my hips moved upwards in response. Each thrust became harder and more urgent as I tried to keep down the groans that were escaping from deep in my throat.  
Closing my eyes I took in the full sensation of Jake being inside of me as he hit the spot that made me melt. My groan turned into a half screech as the pleasure took hold of me. Every thrust brought me closer and I dug my nails in his arm as I thought I would explode. Opening my eyes I saw him smiling at me, ignoring the blood that was now dripping under my finger nails. That was it. I felt my hips buckle as the sensation of my first orgasm rippled through my body. Pulling myself out of a groggy state of euphoria it was only moments before I was hit suddenly by a second wave of intense pleasure. His head pulled back as I watched him finally find his own release, calling out my name with every last breath in his lungs. His body had stiffened and he collapsed onto my own, gasping for air before rolling to my side. He falls asleep minutes later. I move my hand down to my stomach and I smile. " I finally get to have a baby, thanks to you Jacob." I look down at Jacob and I feel his breathing increase the closer I got to him. I kiss him on the lips slowly, " If I stay you and the pack are in danger. If I come back home to Italy, I get to have you baby and you get to be safe." I start to feel tears coming and I close my eyes, "I'm so sorry." With that I teleport him to the bed in the cullens house.  
I grab a robe and I cover myself with it. I quickly run out of my chambers and down to the throne room. I open the doors to find Felix talking to Aro, I smile at them but they all could smell what I have been doing and they can see my face full of tears. Felix rushes to my side, "Princess. Are you alright?" I nod. I look at Aro, Caluis, and Marcus, "I'm pregnant. And the cater must not know. Im his mate so I wanted to have his baby before I sent him away. For his safety and my own, as well of the Childs." Aro nods, " I'm going to call everyone back home, all except Jane. For her mate is there in La Push." I teleport Felix to go get everyone and to hurry before anyone noticed they were gone. I look at my stomach and I saw it getting bigger and bigger. I smiled, i knew that this pregnancy was going to be short. A hybrid of 3 different species. Human, vampire, and werewolf. The pregnancy was going to be fast but the baby's growth was not. It was going to grow to be like a normal baby. But once it reached 7 years old it will grow to be a full grown hybrid. In 2 weeks, the baby is going to be born and it won't meet it's father. ' I'll send him dreams of us. Of you. And when Darius is dead I'll be with your father.' I say to myself. I felt tears run down my face. Aro sighs, " You did what was right. You needed to be safe as well as the father of your child. Now I need you to go slee and I need you to calm and healthly for the next 2 weeks. Can you do that for me?" I nod. " okay now go rest."


End file.
